


Winter Break

by ticioleo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6577264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticioleo/pseuds/ticioleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING:  THIS FEATURES SIBLING INCEST BETWEEN DYLAN O'BRIEN AND HIS NON-FAMOUS SISTER.  If this offends you, do not read!!!  And also, this is super fake.  Very, very fake.  I made it up.</p><p>Not really Teen Wolf RPF, but generally set during when Dylan was filming Teen Wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Break

Julia falls back onto the couch and rubs her eyes as Dylan gawps at the pile of books she dumped near the door. “You sure economics is what you want to do? That’s, like, a lot of reading. Especially over winter break.”

She grins. “Some people don’t mind it.”

“Some people are masochists,” he makes a face. He stretches his toes and shoulders, rolling his head back and forth to loosen the muscles in his neck. He hasn’t properly gotten up yet, and if with a few bendy stretches here and there he can put off the day until it’s over, he’s all for it. “Have you ever, like, had an experience with an actual masochist?”

“Aside from my apparent self-flagellation in book form?”

“Aside from that.”

“Can’t say I have.”

“I brought a girl home a few months ago, and we were messing around, and suddenly she wanted me to choke her and stuff. Like out of nowhere. And she wasn’t joking—she even tried to make me put my hands around her neck. I didn’t do it, or whatever, but it threw me.” He grabs the box of Cheez-Its, eyes trained on Alicia Silverstone. “You’ve never had any weird shit like that happen?”

“No,” Julia laughs mirthlessly, a thread of bitterness twisting through the sound. “Mostly because I’ve never fucked anyone.”

“Right,” he smirks at her. 

A slight pink rises into her cheeks and she makes her bottom-lipped, indignant pout. 

He sits bolt upright and coughs up Cheez-It sludge. “You serious?”

The red deepens. 

Holy shit, she is. “Jesus,” he marvels, setting down the box on the coffee table and forgetting the movie. He stares at her like the virgin Mary has appeared before him. “How?”

“What do you mean, ‘How’?” she scowls, pulling the blanket over her body so just her head sticks out, firmly facing the TV and not her brother.

“You’re, like… in college.”

“So?”

“So people have sex in college, right? That’s like the point of going.”

“Not with girls like me, apparently.”

Dylan knits his eyebrows, chest firing a bit. Offended on her behalf. “What does that mean?”

“I’m not the prettiest girl, you know.”

Dylan throws back his head and howls. “You serious?” he demands. “You’re fucking hot.”

She scowls and kicks him in the shin. Hard. “Shut up.”

But he’s serious. Large doe eyes, fantastic smile, petite nose, kissable lips, dimples. Cute, well-proportioned body with the type of ass you like to smack. Nice, perky tits. “I’m serious. You’re definitely hot. Trust me. That’s not it.”

“Then why am I still a virgin when I’m twenty?”

“Ugh, don’t say that word,” he grimaces and shivers. “And just because you haven’t had sex doesn’t mean guys don’t want to have sex with you. The dudes you have around are probably intimidated. It’s one thing to pick up a hot drunk chick at a party, quite another to fuck a hot girl with a head on her shoulders.”

“Whatever,” she mutters.

He won’t let her off the hook, though, because this is really stupid. Because she’s really bothered by this. She really thinks something’s wrong with her. “Come on, Julia.”

“Just drop it, Dylan. Forget I brought it up.”

“Look—” he shifts up onto his knees and puts his hand out. “Look, do you think I’m hot?”

“Christ.”

“No, hear me out. Am I hot?”

“You’ve got millions of girls screaming it at you all the time. You really need me to confirm it?”

“Yes.”

“Come on.”

“You come on. Would I be someone you consider to be a hot guy? Answer truthfully. If not, that’s fine. I won’t be offended. Lord knows I think I’m a gawky mess.”

She huffs, then presses her lips together. “Fine. Yes. You fall within the general realm of hotness.”

“Okay, okay,” he nods, relieved, because now his plan might work. “So—now—I’m going to tell you something, but you have to promise me something first.”

She’s intrigued despite her irritation. “What?” 

“First—what I say never leaves this room. Ever.”

She shrugs. “Alright.”

“I’m serious.”

“Alright,” she kicks him under the blanket. “It never leaves this room.”

“Okay. Second: Don’t think less of me.”

“What if you’re about to reveal you kill puppies? I will think less of you then.”

“Unless I say it involves killing adorable animals, don’t think less of me.”

“I’ll try.”

“And finally—”

“Jesus, you said I had to promise something, not sign away my soul.”

“Finally,” he points at her, “Let me finish before you say anything. Because you’ll want to say something. And scream and hit me and fucking kick me again. But hear me out.”

“Alright.”

“Okay.” Dylan prevaricates for only half a second before committing, opening his big, stupid mouth and letting the words tumble out: “In junior year of high school I accidently saw you showering at grandma’s during Easter, and I got a massive hard-on because you looked so fucking sexy, and like that whole year I jerked off to the thought of fucking you.” 

And there you go. The Thing He Can Never Say. He’s said it. 

One big part of him is frankly surprised he still exists—that he’s still sat here on his couch, warm, safe, with the familiar dialogue of Clueless in the background. Because how could he exist in a world where he’s told his older sister, Julia, that he’s jacked off to her, that he’s imagined fucking her while his hand was around his dick? 

“Perv!”

“Let me finish.” But he prevaricates again, heart pounding, swallowing hard. He forces himself to blurt it out: “Sometimes I still think of you.”

He pulls the blanket up over himself now, up to his chin, and they stare at each other from opposite sides of the couch.

“Nuh-uh…” she finally says, eyes skeptical, and she kicks him under the blanket.

“No kicking, I said! And yes-huh. My point is,” he rushes on, “that you’re hot, and that hot guys probably think you’re hot, and so, really, it’s just that you haven’t had sex yet for… other reasons.”

“Like because the hot guy who thinks I’m hot is my little brother,” she deadpans. “Reasons like that.”

“That never leaves this room,” he swallows, pointing at her. “Ever. I will hunt you down. I will find horrifically embarrassing videos and post them on Twitter and YouTube and every other damn media site on the internet.”

She eventually nods, eyes searching his. There’s a lot more intrigue than disgust and he mentally crosses himself in thanks. He begins to regain feeling in his extremities. Though the ringing in his ears hasn’t stopped.

Julia finally lets out a breathless laugh, shaking her head. “Jesus. My stupid friends would cream themselves if you told them what you just told me.”

“What? And you didn’t?” he jokes, testing the new boundaries he’s just laid, hoping to soften them with humor. “I’m offended.”

She considers him, honey brown eyes suspicious and maybe a little amused. “I didn’t say that. Don’t put words in my mouth.”

Oh. Shit. 

Did Julia just flirt with him? Like, really? 

He fixes his eyes on hers, cock thickening rapidly. He licks his lip—habit—and sees her eyes flick down to his mouth. 

Shit. It really is going this way, isn’t it?

“Maybe I can put something else in your mouth, then? Huh?” he breathes, flicking a smile at her.

“You’re incorrigible.” But she doesn’t look disgusted.

He shifts, body leaning forward. His hand’s clenching the blanket and he lets it go. “It wouldn’t be so bad, would it?” 

“It’d be illegal.”

“But I bet it’d feel real good.”

“Jesus, Dyl.” And he can read the slight fear in her eyes now, because she’s actually considering it. Just like he is. And why not? Lord knows she’s attractive, and enough people apparently think he’s hot. 

They’re just two attractive, consenting adults.

He knees his way to her, tossing the blanket off the couch, and straddles her hips. For half a second her face goes blank as she looks at him on top of her, like she’s panicking or in shock, but not a second later she raises her eyes back to his, and he can see she’s still with him.

“You’ve kissed a guy though, right?” he asks.

He sees her throat bob as she swallows. Her shoulders slightly curve in, as if to protect herself from him. “Of course.”

“Show me.”

“This isn’t acting class.”

His hand reaches up and he slides his fingertips along her jawline. Such a sweet pink mouth. He wants to bruise it. “I’m not acting.”

He tilts his head and gently presses his lips to hers. Her body stiffens, but her chin lifts to him anyway, mouth chaste and closed-lipped. 

Heat snaps through him like electricity. He spreads her lips with his tongue and gasps into her mouth when she lets him in. It’s tentative at first, each testing how far the other will go, but soon the need overwhelms him and he claims her mouth, presses into her, and tingles when he feels her meet him, matching the instinctual rhythm of his tongue. 

He lowers his body against hers, letting his throbbing dick press into her belly. 

She whimpers. It’s a strained sound, and he can’t tell if it’s because she likes this or because his massive erection has freaked her the fuck out. He pulls back slightly. They breathe each other’s air. “Hm?” he prods, nose nudging hers. “See what you do to me?”

“Fuck,” she gasps from that mouth, now red and slightly swollen. Mmm. Perfect. Her honeyed eyes rise to him, pupils wide.

“Yeah?” He licks his lips, hands sinking into her golden brown hair. He clenches at the roots, and her chin lifts. He hears the slightest of whimpers. He presses his mouth to hers again, letting her flavor seep into him. She has a soft, eager mouth that moves with his as though she can anticipate everything. It makes the hair on the back of his neck stand up. It makes his head light.

After a moment he pulls back for air. He licks his lips, eyes going point to point on her face again. Her eyes are beautiful, folded down at the corners, fucking bedroom eyes. Red lips slashed across her face. 

He licks his lips, hand sliding up her silky thigh, edging beneath the hem of her short skirt. 

Julia stiffens. But she doesn’t push him away. 

“Let me?” he breathes, and he embarrasses himself with the hunger in his voice. His fingers reach between her slender thighs, sliding onto the crotch of her panties. 

His body is concussed by a block of heat. He gasps. Jesus, she’s wet. She’s fucking wet for him. He can feel it through her panties already. She saw him and wants it.

He pushes up from her, dizzy. Let’s do this. He reaches back with one hand, grabs the back collar of his tee shirt and pulls it up and off, tossing it aside. He sees her look, eyes running down over his body, and he takes her hand and slides it onto his chest. Gives her explicit permission. Wants her to touch him. 

She takes over and slides her fingers over his abdominal muscles, scraping the dips and ridges, fingers beginning to press harder, gaining traction. He dips his head down and her fingers drag up his side and onto his shoulders and neck. 

He’s going to eat her until she screams.

He presses his mouth between her legs before she knows what he’s doing. She yelps, but he holds her hands to his head, forcing her to force him, and he moves his lips over the wet fabric. He moans into her body, licking a broad stripe over the fabric, then pointing his tongue and finding that nub between her tiny labia lips. She shudders.

His mouth waters and he curls his fingers around the hips of her surprisingly sexy red lace panties. He pulls down, over her thighs. 

He sucks in air. Perfection. Tiny little slit, glistening with wetness. Jesus. He licks his finger tips and slides two between the little lips, feeling the slippery nub of her clitoris, watching the tiny lips part for him. He massages her, fascinated. She’s stunning. Porn quality. 

He glances up to her face. Her brow is slightly knit, her mouth slightly open, and breath coming in labored puffs as she watches his hand between her legs. She must notice his look because her eyes dart to his. She doesn’t blush but she bites her bottom lip. He flicks a smile and dips his head, pressing his mouth where his fingers were.

“Fuck,” she curses. He feels with relish as her thighs stiffen and hips rise to his mouth. His hands, which to his embarrassment and surprise are trembling, slip from her hips to her firm, round ass, and lift her hips up to him, serving her pussy on a platter. 

He begins a firm rhythm, determined to have her come quickly. She responds immediately, hands clenching his hair and wrapping her legs around his shoulders. “Mmm, fuck,” she breathes. His cock hurts he’s so hard and he redoubles his efforts. Her hands freeze in his hair and she begins to moan, cursing. Thrusting against his mouth, louder, louder—she’s not shy—and he moans, too, then sucks her little clitoris until he feels her entire body convulse. He continues, filing away in his memory her cries, the feel of her hands trembling in his hair, the surge of wetness against his lips as she comes. 

Her orgasm is long, Jesus, and only after a minute does she push him away with shaking hands.

He moves immediately back up, takes her mouth in his before she can breathe properly. “How’s that for a start?”

“Fuck, Dylan,” she breathes.

“Your pussy is delicious. Fucking perfect.” His hands slip under her shirt, pull it up over her head, tosses it. And now her tits in a black lacy bra thing that accentuates everything right about them. He pushes his head into the soft valley of her cleavage, hand slipping under her and unhooking the back. They bounce against his face when let free and he tosses the bra too. He pulls back just far enough to squeeze one in each hand. She whimpers, but her body’s still slack from orgasm. “Mm.” He leans down and sucks her nipple, drawing deep, biting until he gets her to squirm again.

He can’t wait much longer. He pulls back, breathing hard, hands to his belt—why the fuck did he put on a belt today of all days? Jesus—and fumbles with the buckle. He sees her lamp-lit eyes focused on his hands, his crotch, and fear goes up his spine that he’s going to be found wanting. It’s absurd, the rational part of his brain tells him—he’s seen enough porn to fill a few university libraries, and his dick compares favorably. But maybe that doesn’t mean she’ll be satisfied. What if she only likes circumcised guys? He’s heard that some girls freak the fuck out when they see a foreskin. Not been his experience, but there’s a first time for everything, isn’t there? She’s not had sex, sure, but she’s likely seen a lot of dicks if nowhere else than on the internet.

“Dylan—” she urges, fingers digging into his thighs. 

He comes back to himself, and when he realizes she’s encouraging him to take off his pants, the doubt is banished. He strips off the belt and unbuttons his fly. He pulls them down and sighs with the release of pressure. Then, one last flick to her face, he pulls down his boxer briefs and tosses those too. 

“Wow,” she murmurs.

Thank god. His hand rises to her face and his thumb slips onto her lush bottom lip, edging a bit into her warm mouth. “Alright?” he murmurs.

“Fuck TV. You should do porn.”

He grins now. “With you, yeah,” he murmurs, thumb touching her tongue now, warmed by the idea. “Package deal. We’d be huge online. Pretend to be twins. Perfect for all the pervs.”

“Jesus,” she breathes. “You’re gonna put that in me.”

It’s suddenly too much. His body shudders, cock leaking precome. “Yeah,” he breathes, slightly dizzy. His hand drops between her legs again, feels the slippery wetness. “Right there.” He shifts, his cockhead sliding up and down between her little labia searching for the depression that leads inside of her. Ah—there—his cock slightly catches. He bites his lip and sinks his cockhead in. 

He groans. Wet, tight pussy. She feels so unused. Fucking perfect. 

“Oh my god,” Julia’s trembling.

Only the fear he hears in her voice stops him from slamming her into the cushions, because her strangling, narrow warmth stretches around his cock like it can barely accommodate him. And then, so soon, he hits a barrier. 

She wasn’t lying. He’s had sex with a few virgins before, but something about this, about it being her, drives him mad. 

“Come on,” she directs in a wavering voice.

He slams in, and she cries out as he sinks balls-deep. “Oh fuck,” he groans, head light. She’s a little slippery vice, a lubed up keyhole. He’s already jealous of the next guy who gets to feel it strangle his cock. “I’m going to use every tight inch of this tiny pussy,” he rambles. “I’m gonna fucking destroy it, Jules.”

She’s trembling, whimpering, but he begins a slow, deep, pace, frustratingly mindful of what he can see are tears on her cheek from the ripped hymen. He wants to push her down, use her, rut her into the couch. But she’s gotta at least be back from the pain. His fingers slip over her clit, bending down to suck on her tits again. Soon she’s squirming, flushed, tongue swiping over her red mouth. 

Now.

Her pulls her legs over his shoulders, one hand on the sofa arm, the other dug into her hair. Her head’s thrown back, she’s gasping up into the air, honeyed eyes glazed over. “Wow,” she breathes. “Fuck.”

“Every other guy you ever fuck’s gonna be able to feel me inside you,” he clenches the side of her face with his hand. He’s normally not too talkative, but the words just pour from him. He watches his dick pump into her, and she’s so little it clings around him. Streaks of blood. It’s like everything is brand new again. He’s like the virgin here. 

He shifts, grabs her hips, and slams deep, slower now, watching her. She’s arching up, up, gasping. He reaches out one hand and slips it from between her breasts, down her flat stomach, to the parted lips. Beautiful. His finger finds her clitoris and his teeth clench his bottom lip when she whimpers, “Please, please…”

“Please what?” he breathes, eyes intent on her face. “Tell me.”

Her eyes are dazed, staring into the middle distance where her pleasure is building. “Keep going, I’m gonna come, just—”

“Yeah?” His finger continues the rub her, the deep, profound thrusts reverberating through his body. He’s losing breath. “My dick feel good in you?”

She groans, twisting her body, and she begins gasping. “Yeah, I—”

She doesn’t finish the thought. Her eyes fall shut, long lashes against cheeks, and he watches, slightly stunned, as the orgasm reverberates through her, from her hips, up her body, to the sweet strain of her face. Where her first orgasm was loud, this one is utterly silent; she shudders, twisting in pleasure, until, suddenly, she gasps, and a stream of curses come out of her red mouth and she blinks open. 

He stares, on fire, hips slamming deep still, but slightly faster now as he watches her pleasure.

“Come,” she gasps. 

Unexpected twist of his stomach. “Let me take care of you, Jules,” he breathes instead. “You’ve got a few more in you, I know it.”

She shakes her head. “I want you to come. I wanna watch you come.”

Okay, shit, yes, why not then, since that’s pulled him right to the precipice. He’s not heard anything so hot, ever. He leans forward, her legs falling from his shoulders back around his hips. He’s on top of her now, body pressed to body, feeling the smooth, silky skin against him as he pumps into her. It won’t take long, not long at all, the build up is delicious, is better than anything— 

“Fuck,” he gasps into her clavicle. “Fuck, oh shit—”

He moves to pull back, because he can feel the onslaught building, but her hands clench his hips. “In me,” her hot breath against the top of his head. “Come in me.”

“I—” But he can’t object before the first rope of semen spews into that tight little channel. Oh wow, oh shit, oh wow. His hips instinctively thrust, body alight, shuddering, half in shock, half in blinding ecstasy, as he feels his balls clench and his come pour out, like it’s ripping his soul from his body. He can feel it around him, feel her body squeeze, before collapsing onto her, gasping for air, head dazed, unable to process anything except her sweet, tight warmth. 

A moment later he blinks against her sternum, cheek pressed to her breast. Wow. He’s never come like that before. Did he black out? Oh God, he hopes not.

He feels fingers in his hair and he sighs. A beautiful counterpoint to the intensity. “You’re hot when you come,” Julia murmurs.

Good to know he doesn’t look stupid. Also good she’s not suddenly freaking out.

He slowly lifts himself off of her and gently pulls his half-hard cock from her body. She watches.

“I…” he says stupidly. “We need to got to the pharmacy.”

“I’m on birth control.” He shoots her an inquiring look. “Period stuff.” 

He glances down as she shifts upwards to lean against the arm of the couch. He’s watching for it, the moment the come rushes out of her, like he’s seen in porn. 

“Oh whoa,” her eyes widen, and his fingers drop between her legs, meeting the pulse of white that drips from between her closed labia. She lets him. Goose bumps rise on his skin. “I can feel it all coming out.”

“I’ve never come in anybody before,” he says. His fingers dip into the white streaks that slide out of her. There’s more than he thought. “Well, not without a condom.”

He glances up to her face, and find she’s looking at him. He feels her fingers around his wrist, pulling it up from between her legs, and thinks, this is it, this is where it goes bad, this is where she begins to freak out.

She slides his sticky fingers between her lips, long-lashed eyes still on his, and his breath hitches. Or not. Or not at all. Damn. “Kind of bitter,” she concludes.

“So scientific.”

“Not yet,” she shakes her head. She takes his hand and slides his fingers into her again, bringing it back to her lips. 

“Jesus Christ,” he breathes, eyes watching the pink tip of her tongue swiping the smear of his come.

“Still bitter.” She licks her lips and fixes her eyes on him, slightly amused. “Reproducibility is one of the main principles of scientific method.”

His mind feels like it’s blooming. His cock twitches. He captures her mouth in his, tastes his come on her tongue. “Let’s go again,” he murmurs into her lips.

“Yeah.”


End file.
